


Hard To Keep The Hinges On

by brokenhighways



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Business, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: After Oscar contacts Jude and tries to manipulate him once again, he decides that it's time to resolve his issues with his father once and for all.





	Hard To Keep The Hinges On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duraffinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duraffinity/gifts).



> I suppose this is post-canon? I don't know. Anyway, I generally write Zero POV stories and because of my writing style, Jude gets pushed to the wayside. So here's some Jude POV.
> 
> Personally, I don't think this is my best writing, probably because the plot seemed more interesting in my head. Yet somehow I managed to write 6k. Lol. I'm a mystery to myself. 
> 
> I know nothing about stakes and ownerships and whatnot so ~creative license~ and all of that.

The best place to tell someone news they don't want to hear is in public. Somewhere with a lot of people and activity. Throw in flashing lights and it's the perfect setting.

That's what Jude tell himself anyway. 

“I'm going to see Oscar tomorrow.”

They’re on the red carpet of some fancy event that Zero was invited to, and Jude’s here because he’s been tasked with making sure that Zero doesn’t hurt the Devils’ ‘brand’ anymore than he has already. 

Zero flinches but it's barely noticeable. He continues to pose for the camera, turning in the direction of anyone who calls for his attention. Jude doesn't care for these horrible photo-ops so he usually just smiles awkwardly and backs out as soon as possible. 

It's not like the media are really interested in him anyway. 

This time, he stays long enough to ask, “Did you hear what I said?”

“We'll talk about it later,” Zero mutters through gritted teeth. His tone is cold and dismissive; Jude takes the hunt and decides to shrink into the background the way he always does. 

The shutter sounds don’t stop when Jude steps away.

~

Later turns out to be the lobby of the hotel where event is being held. Zero hauls him into a corner, glances around quickly and says, “Explain.”

Jude's not expecting that. 

He's already prepared himself for annoyance and a full blown tirade, right down to the glimmer of anger in Zero's eyes. None of that is there, instead, he seems resigned. Jude begins to feel guilty because he's gone back and forth over Oscar more times than Zero's touched up his hair. It's a recurring theme and Zero's been nothing but patient since they began their relationship. 

“I feel like I should hear him out?” 

Jude's not sure why it comes out as a question. He's not sure of _anything_ ; he's running on an insomnia and bitter coffee. 

Zero steps closer and exhales quietly. “You don't owe him anything, Jude. He's doing time that he's rightfully earned. Nothing he has to say is worth your time.”

Jude is aware of that. It's all that's been on his mind, yet, it's been over a year since he saw Oscar. There's a part of him that is uneasy. Oscar has sent requests almost every week since he was locked up again. The police had received additional evidence about the dead dancer’s death and decided that he was answerable after all. Since then Oscar's been awaiting his trial from the comfort of a prison cell. 

His mom has washed her hands of the situation and the team has moved on. 

That just leaves Jude. 

“He abandoned me when I a kid and I know that I don't _owe_ him anything, it's just that…”

“What?” Zero asks when he trails off. He's less heated than Jude thought he would be which isn't helping. He can deal with anger, would find it much easier to defend his decision like that. In the face of Zero's quiet acceptance, he doesn't know what he feels. 

“I promised myself that I'd _never_ do that to someone, so even if I go once, I need to go, just so that I don't blame myself later down the line.”

Zero's hard stance finally softens and he nods slowly. “Whatever you decide to do, I'm behind you a hundred percent. I don't like it, but if you need me to go with you, I will.”

Considering Oscar's last comment on their relationship wasn't complimentary, Jude isn't going to put Zero through that kind of headache. 

“I think it's better for me to go alone.”

Zero's response is curt and to the point. “Cool.”

It's also anything _but_ cool. 

~

He goes to the prison on a game night, because it's easier to sneak away when Zero is occupied with basketball. 

While the guard escorts him down the drab, grey hallways, he wonders if he's making a mistake. Maybe this all a huge waste of time. 

Still, he can't let go of that childish need to have his father acknowledge him. 

The cold sensation of dread washes over him when he steps into the small visitor's room. The first thing he notices is how small Oscar seems; he's lost weight and his hair is lined with streaks of silver. His blue eyes are pale, watered down and sad. Even his hands seem smaller. 

“Jude,” he says, in the same aloof tone he always uses. “I'm glad that you came.’

“What do you want?” Jude gets right down to the point. They've gone back and forth on how much of a fuck up Oscar was when he was growing up. Neither of them need a repeat. 

“I wanted to see my son,” Oscar says with a wry smile. “Is that a crime?”

“You're the one in a prison cell, you tell me,” Jude snaps. He shoves his hands in his pockets and removes them again when Oscar tracks the movement. The plan was to remain calm and collected, but Jude can feel his tension levels skyrocketing. 

“Look, I know that we've had our differences and that we parted on acrimonious terms, but being in here _again_ and for much longer...I can't stand it.”

Jude finally takes a seat, rubbing at his eyes when he pushes the chair back in. He takes in Oscar's blue prison issue jumpsuit and wonders when it came down to this. How did Oscar manage to end up in prison _again_? He's certain that the police didn't just magically discover the new evidence. 

“I heard that they got you for murder _again_ ,” Jude says, keeping his tone light. “How'd that happen?”

Oscar shrugs and glances up quickly. Jude follows his gaze and sees that he's looking at the security cameras. After a few seconds, the green light on the bottom of the camera turns red. 

“After that messy business with Lionel, I decided that I'd lay low. Enjoy what I had. Play some golf. Try the restaurants that I'd never had time to. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer.”

“Right, 'cause playing golf and Zero and me would be right up your alley?”

Oscar continues on like Jude hasn't spoken.

“I met this... _woman,_ and she was charming. I was lonely and it grew from there. I made the mistake of telling her some things and one minute we were drinking fine wine and the next, she was brandishing a badge at me.”

Jude can't help it. He laughs _hard._ It takes a special kind of character to evade jail for a murder he committed only to get busted by an undercover cop. 

“Wow,” he says. “I thought you were smarter than that.”

Oscar raises a bushy grey eyebrow. “When it comes to women, there's nothing smart about me.”

“So, why did you contact me now? It's been a year. What do you want?”

“To get to know you, for real this time,” Oscar says. “Call me an asshole, but I'm going to be in here for a long time and I've run out hiding places. You're my son and I've accepted that. Now I want us to try and have a better relationship.”

These are the words Jude has waited an entire lifetime to hear, but they don't change anything. Not when he’s heard it all before. It’s like he’s in Groundhog Day but everyone’s life is changing apart from Oscar’s. 

“You expect me to sit here and have a 'better relationship’ with you after everything you've done?”

Oscar's face undergoes several transitions, but there are no genuine emotions. It's obvious that this is part of a bigger plan. This offer of getting to know one another is carrot being dangled. 

The _same_ carrot to be exact. 

“You must think that I'm _really_ stupid,” Jude says, fists clenched in anger. “You think that I'd fall for the same bullshit that I did last time.”

“You're here aren't you?” Oscar's words are simple, and even worse, they're true. “Even last time, you went out of your way to find the number of the medical examiner. And, again, here you are.”

Oscar is right about one thing; Jude is here and he has no idea why. Obviously, Zero was right. This was a bad idea from the start.

“Not anymore, I'm not,” he snaps, chair legs screeching violently when he stands up and raps the door. 

It's not until fifteen minutes later when he finally catches his breath. He leans against his car, closes his eyes and tells himself: _never again._

~

Zero's not home when Jude gets back so he spends half an hour pacing around the hallway. There are so many things racing in his mind that he can't grab onto any of them. It’s just thought after thought, none of which are successful in calming him down. He doesn’t know who he’s angrier with - Oscar or _himself_. 

Jude gets so caught up in his head that he doesn't realise Zero is back until he sees him standing by the front door with raised eyebrows. 

“Let me guess, it didn't go well?”

It's Zero's usual harmless sarcasm but it feels like a stinging rebuke. 

“Actually, he wants us to get to know each other _again_ ,” Jude hears himself saying. “I feel like he was being genuine this time. It's not like he's going to be released any time soon. He has nowhere to go.”

Zero snorts gently and shrugs off his jacket, hanging it up when he's done. He looks down and scratches his chin before he regards Jude again. It's obvious that he didn't buy any of what Jude just said. 

“What _really_ happened?”

Jude shakes his head and moves further down the hallway and into the living room; he needs a drink. Zero trails after him silently, and Jude can feel eyes on his back while he’s opening the liquor cabinet. 

After Jude pours himself a fifth of whiskey, Zero swoops in and confiscates the glass. 

“ _Jude_.”

“I need that,” Jude says, hand outstretched like he's a petulant child. “It’s been a long day.”

Zero rolls his eyes. “Whiskey gives you a headache and you have a meeting at nine tomorrow morning. What you need is to tell me what happened.”

”The same thing that always happens. He tells me what I want to hear and it’s the same old bullshit...”

Zero nods. “What are you going to do?”

Jude stares at him. “I don't know. Go back to pretending that he doesn't exist. Board meetings where no one says his name. Long conversations with my mom about how useless he is.”

“Okay.”

“That's it. No speech, or lecture?”

Zero's smile doesn't reach his eyes. “What do I know about family? Dysfunctional or not, he's still your father, right? Whatever you decide is up to you.”

Jude didn't think that he could feel any worse, but in that moment he does. 

~

Lionel is unmoved when Jude tells her about Zero's reaction. He hasn't told her about the foster care situation, just that Zero's not in contact with his birth parents. 

“Why would he feel bad that you're going to see Oscar?” she asks. “Besides the whole deadbeat dad thing.”

Jude picks at the cookies that Lionel offered him and leans back in his seat. “I don't know. Here I am whining about Oscar when he doesn't even know where his parents are. He's never going to make things right with _either_ of his parents.”

“And? What does that have to do with you?” Lionel says. “Maybe he's just annoyed that after everything, you still went back to Oscar. Even I'm annoyed and I haven't always been the brightest person when it comes to your father.”

“I guess…”

Lionel sighs. “What you need to do is cut Oscar off once and for all. Zero might be supportive now, but one day he's not going to be as patient as he is now.”

The best and worst thing about Lionel is that she never tells him what he wants to hear. 

~

Zero's out back shooting hoops when Jude gets home. 

Usually that's code for _leave me alone_ but he feels like they left things on a weird note. There's his desperate itch on his brain telling him that he needs to fix things. 

He's just not sure what's broken. 

Zero's thing is basketball and Jude's is pacing until there's a hole in the carpet. 

The best thing for them _both_ is to talk about it.

“Hey, Gideon,” Jude calls when he walks through the sliding doors. They're made out of glass, which is standard, but he always has this recurring vision of a ball sailing through it when Zero reaches a level of frustration that basketball can't fix.

Zero catches the ball mid rebound and glances back at Jude. 

“Hey.” 

Jude's mind kicks into analysis mode and determines that Zero's greeting was laced with indifference. 

“You're still upset with me.” Jude doesn't mince his words; he'd rather they get this all out in the open now instead of letting the tension fester until it spills over.

Zero bounces the ball three times and launches it towards the hoop. It sails through and ricochets off the bottom of the stand before bouncing back perfectly into Zero's hands. 

He turns to look at Jude and says, “I'm not upset with you. I know that you're preoccupied right now, but we've lost our last two games. Things aren't exactly rosy on my end.”

Jude's not been focusing on the team since Oscar stepped up the visitation orders. He's not sure what he and Jelena can do about a slump anyway. They can threaten to fire Pete, but they can't actually get rid of him. The guy is a lawsuit waiting to happen. 

“I'm sorry about that,” Jude says, wincing when he realises how rehearsed it sounds. 

Zero eyes him carefully before shrugging. “It's not your fault.”

“What _is_ my fault?” Jude counters. “You're obviously upset with me.”

Zero tenses visibly and Jude wonders if he's pushing too hard. This is what he does, he freaks out and pushes people away. 

“Jude…” Zero says, trailing off before he adds anything else. He mutters something under his breath and shakes his head. 

“Go on,” Jude urges him.

Zero rolls the ball around in his hands. “Look, I'm just annoyed that Oscar keeps fucking with you. I feel helpless and it's just the same shit. I wish that I could do more but I can’t. I just have to stand here and watch you get upset over some... _asshole_ that doesn’t even care about his own son past manipulating him for his own gain.”

Jude's ashamed to say that he's never looked at if that way. That Zero would feel bad because _he_ feels bad still feels like an alien concept. Jude’s not used to someone sharing his burden with him, and actually, he wishes that Zero didn’t feel that way. 

“I'm fine, I just need to figure out what I need to do,” he says, because the best solution is to get through this and put it behind him - _them_. 

“It's two in the morning, Jude. You're not fine.” The exasperation in Zero’s voice is clear, but it’s the underlying concern that stands out. 

Jude glances at his watch in surprise; he can't remember what he's been doing since his eight pm meeting with Marcus Douglas. 

“I guess I got caught up in my own head.”

It's normal for Jude. 

To get so caught up in this thoughts that hours pass by before he even realises it. Usually, when he’s back to himself he sinks deeper. There’s nothing more isolating than realising that he’s been lost to a wilderness that doesn’t exist outside of his head. There’s nothing worse than feeling like he doesn’t have anyone in his corner. 

This time is different, though; this time, he's not alone. 

Zero tosses the ball somewhere and zips up his hoodie. It's still warm out but there's a cool breeze snaking around them. He beckons towards the doors and Jude follows him back into the house, and down the hallway that leads to the kitchen. 

When they get there, Zero points at the table and head to fridge, re-emerging with two bottles of water. He sits across from Jude and slides the bottle across. Jude catches it easily and nods his thanks. Zero wipes at his eyes and Jude realises just how tired he looks. Considering that the team had an early morning practise, the red eyes and dark circles under his eyes are unsurprising. Still, here he is, stuck waiting for Jude to get his head out of the clouds at two am. 

“I think you should hear Oscar out,” Zero says. “At least until you figure out what he really wants. Last time it was the medical examiner’s number, maybe this time it’s something else.”

Jude looks up in surprise. “That's not what you said before?”

Zero shrugs. “Clearly he needs something and you’re the only person he can turn to.”

“Why would I be the _only_ person” he asks. “I’m sure he has a lot of contacts that can do more for him that I ever could.”

“Yeah, but you're the only person who wouldn't want something in return.”

“Except for him to actually _be_ my father,” Jude points out bitterly. He stands up, fatigue hitting him suddenly. It feels like he hasn't slept in days and all he wants to do is close his eyes and pretend that life is easier. 

Zero's up and close by him within seconds, “Do you really want a guy like that to be your father?”

Jude doesn't know how to answer that so he remains silent. 

~

Jude's in a finance meeting with the rest of the Devils board but numbers are far from his mind. 

“Jude, we need Zero to actually show up at the next community event that we do,” Jelena says, her voice abruptly loud in his ear. “I'm sure he can take some time away from preening at his reflection to sign a couple of basketballs and let a few kids beat him at a game.”

“Sure, when will that be?” Jude asks her, opening the reminder app on his phone so that he can note it down. It takes a second for him to realise that he's gone back on agreement he made with Zero a few months ago when they realised that Jelena still holds a grudge. “We have to okay it with his team first, though.”

Jelena raises a perfectly arched eyebrow. “Aren't you part of his team?”

“That,” Jude says slowly, “would be a conflict of interest. I'll pass on the details to him and get back to you.”

Jelena rolls her eyes and looks back down at her itinerary. “Okay, so we need to talk about Oscar and that mess that his incarceration is causing. I've hired an independent auditor to go through our books to make sure that everything is legit now. However, we have to operate on the basis that he dragged the team into his murky business. That means that everything has to be above board from now on.”

Jude narrows his eyes. Given that Jelena stole the information and passed it onto Lionel, she's well aware that Oscar used the team to make his dirty money. He's not sure why she's being vague about it.

Marcus Douglas shifts in his seat and rubs at his chin. “I had some people look into it when the charges were announced, but they couldn't find anything.”

Jude bites back a laugh. If Sloane could figure it out, anyone could. It doesn't make sense to cover up anymore. 

“Why don't we just admit that Oscar used the team to raise money for his new stadium,” Jude asks. “Not a full blown admission, just a vague statement that acknowledges that it's likely that he did. 

“What would that achieve?” Marcus asks, eyes wide with curiosity. “Your father still owns a stake of this team. We don’t really need the scrutiny that would bring.”

“He made his lawyer his proxy, so all we have to do is convince him to sign his stake over to someone else. Distance ourselves once and for all.”

“In return for what?” Jelena asks. “Oscar won't walk away without a fight.”

Jude smiles bitterly. “There's information out there about his indiscretions. Personally, I haven't seen it, but Oscar doesn't need to know that. If he thinks that there's more to lose he'll do whatever it takes to make sure it doesn't happen. 

There's a dull silence in the room as they all stare at him. 

Marcus is the one to voice the question. 

“You would really throw your own father under the bus?”

Jude shrugs nonchalantly, even though his heart is beating rapidly at the mere notion of his proposal NM. I'm. “I'm just trying to do my job here. He's a PR nightmare that we need to wake up from. Cutting him out of the team entirely makes sense.”

None of them look convinced. 

~

Zero's eating a jelly donut when Jude meets him for lunch at this homely, small cafe called Vena Java they discovered when the paparazzi were really on their cases. It's situated in a back corner, just off a main street and mostly deserted. Zero has this theory that the owner is a former crime lord-turned-baker laying low after an octane fuelled lifestyle. Jude usually grins at the absurd notion and calls him an idiot. 

Today, Zero doesn't bring up his theory. He brings up the meeting. 

“The board is worried about you,” he says once Jude's settled down across from him. 

There's a heart shaped donut on the saucer in front of Jude. It's one of Vena Java’s specialities, but they usually play it safe when they come here. Clearly, this is Zero's slightly misguided attempt to cheer him up. 

It's bright pink with sprinkles on it. 

“Nice,” he says, gesturing at the pastry in lieu of responding to what he said.

He's not surprised that the board managed to involve Zero somehow, hell, this is probably Jelena stirring the pot. 

None of them are worried about _him_. 

The board is worried about what Oscar will do to _them_ if they try to ice him out. Oscar was the best when it came to surrounding himself with people who were only highly skilled at serving their own interests. 

Zero’s patience seems to be wearing thin, because he doesn’t even comment on the donut. 

“Jude.”

“How was practise?” Jude tries to change the subject; it's not like Oscar gives half a damn about them as they do about him. He's tired of talking about it. 

“ _Jude._ ”

Jude finally looks up and meets Zero's gaze. That same underlying concern from the other night is there and once again, guilt sucker punches him in the gut. 

“I know you, and I know that you've probably spent hours coming up with some elaborate plan, which you put to the board. They probably didn’t like it, hence why Jelena called me, but I trust you more than I trust her. Let's hear this plan.”

Jude tuts impatiently; Jelena has no right to involve Zero in any of this. Not when he should be focusing on the team. 

“I simply suggested that we buy out Oscar’s remaining stake in the team.”

Even as he’s saying it out loud, Jude realises how absurd that is. Short of getting Oscar to just hand it over, there’s no way they’d be able to raise the collateral needed to buy him out. 

“That’s what you’ve wanted all along isn’t it?” Zero says, because he _knows_. He knows all about Jude’s desire to have his name somewhere in the fabric of the team, he’s listened to Jude wax lyrical about how his dream was to work for the Devils. “To be a part of the Devils.”

His entire life has led up to this moment, but this isn't how he dreamed it would be.  

“You don’t think I’m crazy?” Jude asks. This is all just a pipe dream, a stupid idea that Jude came up with during his long periods of thinking. Oscar might be trying to toy with him, but what Zero said hit a note. Oscar’s always going to hover around and get Jude to do his bidding because he knows that Jude won’t ask for anything in return. 

Sure, last time he asked for Oscar to get to know him, but that’s essentially nothing. He might still have the faintest hope in that area but he knows that it’s a fading dream at best. 

They’re never going to be close, never going to the kind of nuclear family that fiction is made of, but...that doesn’t mean that Jude wants to walk away with nothing.

He deserves more than that.  

Zero laughs gently, his eyes lighting up when he looks back Jude. “I think that you’re a fucking genius. If Oscar thinks the board are trying to cut him out and remove the Kinkade name from the team _entirely,_ he’ll lose his head. Unless of course, you step up and offer to hold the fort for him.”

“I’m basically going to be playing the board _and_ Oscar against each other if I do this,” Jude admits. He’s not sure if scheming is a good way to solve his rampant Daddy issues, but this is what he’s always wanted. Being Vice President of Business Operations isn’t the same as _owning_ a part of the team. Right now he’s just a title; he can be easily replaced. 

“That’s what makes it so perfect,” Zero tells him, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Although, I think I’m probably supposed to be all like, ‘ _Jude this isn’t healthy and also, it might backfire blah blah’_ but fuck it. Let's do this”

Jude snorts, picks up the heart-shaped donut and says, “We really are made for each other.”

Zero's response is to lean over and kiss him before he can take a bite, only sitting back when a faint wolf-whistle sounds in the background. 

He wipes at his lips and grins at Jude, all gleaming white teeth and dark eyes. 

“You realise that we're probably going to be all over the internet in twenty minutes.”

“I'd rather be all over you in twenty minutes,” Zero tells him, throwing in a lewd wink for good measure. 

Jude shakes his head fondly. “You say the sweetest things to me, Gideon.”

~

Oscar’s reaction to the ‘board’ wanting him out is even better than Jude imagined. His face turns beet red and he’s pacing around angrily before Jude is done talking. With Zero’s help, he’s embellished the situation so that it sounds more sordid than it is. 

Given Oscar's reaction, they've done a good job with it. 

“My lawyer assured me that there was no evidence of any wrongdoing in terms of the team’s books,” Oscar hisses, hands flying up with rage. “They think that they can get rid of me with the stroke of a pen. I _built_ that team. We were hemorrhaging money before I took over and turned into the success it is today. They're _nothing_ without me.”

“I know, and even if we're not exactly on the same page, I don't think it's fair for them to try to push you out.”

“Oh, really?” Oscar sneers, his lips curling with distaste. “What are you going to do about this? Or are you going to let them steamroll over you - _us._ ”

Jude clears his throat and takes his chance to set his plan into action. “Well, there’s one way that we can keep a Kinkade as minority owner. You sign your stake over to me.”

Oscar chuckles dryly and shakes his head. “So, that’s what you want? If I’d known, I would have used that information earlier. Maybe I’d be out of here.”

Jude smiles, but it's forced and he feels the strain on his mouth. “Oh, I’m pretty sure you’re never going to see daylight again. However, I’m what stands between you being heralded for what you’ve done for the team or being relegated to a paragraph on Wikipedia. It’s your choice.”

Oscar stares at him silently for so long that Jude can almost hear the faint click of a non-existent clock ticking. 

“You know, you and I are more alike than I thought.”

From his body language, it's obvious that Oscar believes the line that Jude just sold him. He approaches the table and sits back down across from Jude. 

“When I get out of here, we'll run the team together.”

There's a crazed but hopeful look in Oscar's eyes that makes it obvious that he's trying to save face. 

Jude snorts and tosses a pen on top of the papers on the table. “Just sign the places where an X has been marked. And then neither of us have to pretend that we care about each other anymore.”

Oscar eyes Jude curiously but he moves towards the paper, regarding them idly before he flips through them and signs his signature on each page. The last one comes with a brief moment of hesitation but ends with a flourish. 

“All I've ever wanted was to take the Devils to the top.” Oscar sounds wistful, like he knows that this is the end. 

Jude pulls the papers towards his side of the table and slips them into his folder. 

“Maybe you should have wanted more for yourself, Oscar,” he says, gesturing towards the small room. “What do you think of when you wake up and see this every day? Was it all worth it? The cheating, the lying and everything else. Was it worth it?”

“With great responsibility comes great power, Jude,” Oscar answers cryptically. “I'm sure that you'll learn that some day.”

“Maybe. It's a pity that you won't be around to see it.”

With that, Jude gathers his folder and stands up, making his way to the door. He knocks on the door twice to signal that he's ready to leave. Apparently, Oscar is still afforded the privileges of security waiting outside during his visits. 

Before he steps out of the room, he turns around once more. He takes in the sight of Oscar, all grey hair and frown lines and empty eyes.  

“Goodbye, Oscar.”

Unsurprisingly, Oscar doesn't seem frazzled; a bushy eyebrow shoots up and his mouth twists up into wry smile. 

“Goodbye, son.”

The _son_ almost gets Jude but he doesn't allow himself to falter. It's just another gimmick, another way for Oscar to get into his head. 

This time, he doesn't look back as he walks through the door. 

~

Zero's waiting in the parking lot when Jude gets outside. He feels like letting out a large whoop, but he manages to contain himself. Truth be told, this is a bittersweet moment. He might somehow be minority owner, but the fact that it's come at the cost of having Oscar in his life isn't lost on him. Having this piece of paper doesn't make up for years of abandonment, and even though he _knows_ that, it's clear that he's going to have to reaffirm it every now and then. 

“Well?” Zero is leaning against his bright red Porsche, his brows raised expectantly. 

Jude grins and holds up the folder. “I officially have a forty percent stake in the team.”

Before he can blink, Zero envelopes him in a tight hug and slaps him on the back. When they pull apart, there's a serious look on Zero's face and Jude knows that he wants to ask about Oscar. 

“I'm not coming back here,” Jude says preemptively. “I think Oscar and me are done.” 

Oscar's going to find out about Jude's deception eventually. Even though Jude owning a part of the team is still in his best interests, Oscar's a vindictive man. 

This isn't over by a long shot, but Jude doesn't care. He can handle Oscar if it comes to that. 

“Really?” Zero doesn't seem convinced, and Jude isn't sure that he's entirely done but he has to tell himself that he is. He can't keep going back and forth whenever he feels that he's been hard done by. 

It's time to move on. 

“Yes, _really,_ ” he says. “He was so busy obsessing over the fact that the board wanted to wipe him off the team's history completely that he forgot all about wanting a get out of jail free card.”

“He just _forgot_?” 

Jude shakes his head. “Well, okay, he didn't _forget_ , but he did inadvertently sign over everything he has to me.”

The thing is that Jude's not perfect. He's not a _nice_ guy. He's never pretended to be. However, he has a conscience and he can't and won't be the reason Oscar doesn't get what he deserves. Without access to his money, Oscar can't afford to pay his huge lawyers fees. With the potential fraud case looming over him, Oscar won't even be able to touch his offshore money. 

“Everything?” Zero echoes, cutting into Jude's thoughts. “Is that even legal?” 

Jude smiles. “It is when you know that his lawyer helped cover up a murder.”

At first Jude was just calling the guy's bluff, but then he'd crumpled like a cheap suit and agreed to do whatever Jude wanted in return for his silence. 

Zero shakes his head and chuckles, but it's devoid of any humour. “Are you sure about all of this? I thought we were done with the scheming and plotting?” 

Considering that Zero was all for it when they discussed it, Jude's not sure what brought about the sudden change of heart. It's not like either of them have sturdy moral compasses. 

“We were. At least until Oscar tried to emotionally manipulate me _again._ He thinks that I'm a dumb kid who can't hold my own. I proved him wrong. I've proved all of them wrong.”

Zero beckons towards the car and Jude walks around to the passenger side. The momentary lapse in conversation makes him wonder if this is the right thing to do. He might claim that this about making sure Oscar pays for his crimes, but doesn't that make him a hypocrite? He's no angel. He was complicit in some of Oscar's shady behaviour. Does he really deserve to profit from his father's misdeeds?

“I'm not sure about all of this,” he admits when they're both seated in the Porsche, “but I'm sure that keeping Oscar in the handcuffs is the right thing.”

Zero reaches over and places his hand over Jude's. It's a small gesture in the midst of their discussion, but Jude appreciates it. 

“Well, then, I guess congratulations are in order,” Zero says when Jude meets his eye.

“For _both_ of us,” Jude replies, pulling his hand away long enough to slide out the first sheet of paper from the folder. He hands it to Zero, who takes it curiously, eyes squinting in the bright glare of the sun. He pulls his shades down from where they're resting on his head and glances down at the sheet. 

Oscar's blind trust in his lawyer meant that he didn't really look through the paperwork, he just saw the signature and placed his next to it. 

Hence why Oscar inadvertently signed over his stake of the team and finances to Jude _and_ Zero. 

“You're fucking insane,” Zero says with a breathy chuckle when he looks up from the sheet. “Wait. Does this mean that I get a statue outside of the arena?”

Jude wrinkles his nose and takes the document back, slipping it into the folder quickly like it'll run away if he doesn't.

“Unfortunately for you, Jelena still represents enough of the minority owners which along with her forty percent stake, makes her the majority shareholder.”

Zero shrugs that off, but says, “Speaking of Jelena, she's not going to be too happy about this…”

Jude leans back and stares straight ahead at the clear, blue sky. “I have a feeling that she's not going to cause us any trouble.”

~

After the next game, Jelena approaches them at the tail end of the post match on-court interviews. Jude’s in the middle of talking to Zero about his and the team's improved performance when she appears, with folded arms and a dark expression on her face.

“I hear that you now own Oscar's stake in the team,” she says with an accusatory tone.

Before Jude can respond, Zero steps forward and slings his towel over his shoulder. “You got a problem with that?”

Jude falls in line with Zero and shoots him a look that hopefully says _take it easy._

He turns to Jelena, but she speaks again before he can get a word out. 

“Yes, I do. The board likes Jude. The other shareholders think he's Oscar reincarnated. He looks like them. He's a _guy._ It would be easy for them to push me out of they needed to. Oscar owned forty percent of the team.”

Zero glares at her. “What's your point?”

Jelena purses her lips together, shaking her head as she looks away briefly. There she was thinking she had the world at her feet and now they stand between her and the arena doors. It would be easy for Jude to persuade the rest of the minority owners to band with him and unseat Jelena, but he's not going to. Business is cutthroat and despite Oscar's despicable ways, he's still the main reason why the team is so successful. 

They need Jelena to do the things that they won't. 

They need her to be the bad guy, and luckily for all of them, it's a role that she's happy to fulfil. 

“My point is that I need to know if my position is going to be under threat.”

Zero turns to look at Jude, smiling when their eyes meet. They've already discussed this between them. Nothing is going to change, but there's still something fun about seeing Jelena’s cage rattled after all that she's done to them. 

“You're still in charge here,” Jude tells her after looking away from Zero. “You have our word.”

“Good.” Jelena leaves them with one last glare before she stalks away, heels clicking loudly on the linoleum. 

“This is going to be so much fun,” Zero says beneath the dull roar of the noise in the arena. “I was joking about the statue but can you imagine what her reaction would be if we decided to put one up? Fucking priceless.”

Jude wonders if he should be worried that Zero is so invested in screwing with his ex-girlfriend, but he's not. All he feels is a sense of gratitude and protection. Zero's had his back throughout all of this and he's not sure what he's done to deserve it. 

Without caring who's watching them, Jude reaches out and pulls Zero's in. He's not bothered that Zero's hair and jersey are damp with sweat, he just wants to be as close possible. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs gently. 

“For what?” Zero frowns even as he relaxes into Jude's embrace. 

“For me keeping me together through all of this.”

Having Zero to talk to and bounce ideas with has made this possible. He went from moping about Oscar toying with him to owning part of one of the top basketball team in the country. That's more than he ever expected. 

Zero takes Jude's words in his stride and responds with his usual brand of sarcasm. 

“Does encouraging you to screw over your own father count as keeping you together?”

Jude laughs. “This is _us_ , so yeah, it kinda does.”

“In that case, you're welcome.”

Jude doesn't respond, he just closes the distance between them and kisses Zero right there on court for everyone to see. 

This time, he's not surprised or desperate for something he didn't know he wanted. 

This time everything is _good._

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
